Lost Perfection
by weaselbadger
Summary: Mai had never really liked the thought of being Firelady. And with the increasingly distant Zuko looming over her, she takes initiative to find her own story. Mai/Jet with lots of friendship bending Mailee,and a slight hint of Haru/Ty Lee.
1. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

**A/N**: So here it is. I've been in such a Jai mood lately. They're relationship might be crack, but it's _fantastic_. Enjoy! Reviews are loved and wanted. I promise Mai won't throw a dagger at you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. Though I wish I owned Jet. And possibly Ty Lee as well.

* * *

She had finally done it. The letters on the small parcelment seemed so much smaller to her now, all so less terrifying. This was for _her _happiness, and while she _had_ love Zuko at one point, their relationship just seemed to fall apart at the seams. He was always too busy to spend the night, or off on some trip with Avatar Aang. She understood his duties, but it had only been a year since the war had ended, and he'd spent more time out and about than with her. Even the short time they had spent, he always seemed so distance. She had faced reality and come to the conclusion that the childhood love she once had was no more.

Not to mention she didn't really have any real desire to become Firelady. She had been waited on hand and foot for most of her life, and she was sick of it. As much as she hated to admit, she was done with the Fire Nation. It seemed the country had never really fit her personality anyways. As she slipped her traveling robes, she made sure her holster was in check-every knife, every dagger had to be perfectly in line. If one was out of place it would take her another couple hours to fix. Thankfully, it was and she grabbed the small bag to her side, making her way out of her room. No, the room she had once called hers. It was nothing more than just a palace room now.

She had thought where it best to put the note, his study. He wouldn't be there, for he was off with Aang and probably that waterbending peasant. She couldn't think of her name, nor did she really care. She was leaving this all behind her, starting a new. Guilt ran through her as it had when writing the note. How ironic that she would leave Zuko the same way she had left him two years ago. It seemed they were both too weak to tell each other in person. Her arms pushed open the door to the lavish study. Mai had always admired it, and often spent most of her time here. Reading, meddling, writing-whatever she could think of as entertainment. But this visit was not meant for entertainment. As her porcelain fingers traced the rich mahogany desk, she placed the scroll where I could easily be found.

She would admit, this was part she would miss about the Fire Nation, but it wasn't enough to keep her here. Not wanting to linger too long, she took one last glance. Her mother's voice rang through her head, _Think Mai. One day you'll be Firelady, I know it! _At the time she was only seven, and excited to one day stand by Zuko. That was before she grew older. Before the prince had been banished and herself locked into servitude with Azula. Lost in her own train of thought she didn't notice that she had been standing outside the door for five minutes. She came back to a guard to her right, a quizzical look on his face.

"Lady Mai. Do you need help?" He asked helpingly, a hand out stretched for the woman.

"No, I'm fine," Her voice was cold and distant. "Leave me be,"

He did as she wished, heading down the hallway. Mai quickly made her way to the palace gate doors-less she run into anymore guards. As her thin fingers slipped on the huge knob, she took a moment to look back. Something told her to stay; to live her life as the pampered Firelady. Surely it wouldn't be that bad. _No,_ she snapped at herself, _he's better off and so are you._

Her eyes narrowed, a silent curse thrown to herself. She was doing this, and not backing down. _She never did _and she wasn't going to break that record now. Determination filled her as she pulled the brass open, the bright lights of the sun blinding her. Her feet began to pace, not taking another look back, even as she reached the gates. She took a moment as she reached its limits, pulling the maroon hood of her robes over her head. She didn't exactly feel like explaining why the supposed future Firelady was half way across the Nation. No, she would wait until she reached the Earth Kingdom before showing her face. There she would at least be able to change into something _less_ obvious. She had the urge to look back, but had promised herself no. It would only make it harder. Even with her conscious telling her not to she couldn't resist it. Her eyes turned to look at the palace for what she hoped would be the last time. "I'm sorry," She uncontrollable muttered before moving along.


	2. Chapter 2: Over Painted

Two weeks it had been since she left the Fire Nation. Two _long_ weeks. And not even once had there been mentions of the Firelord's search. It almost hurt her to know that Zuko had just given up on her. She might have not loved him anymore, but she still valued his opinion. After all, he was _Zuko. _Mai gave a roll of her eyes, watching the pitter patter of the Kyoshi Warrior's so called fighting moves. They were no more than just dance moves, and bad ones at that. As one of the warriors took a leap, her foot got caught on her dress, causing her to fall to her demise. Mai couldn't help but internally laughing at the girl; serves her right for wearing so much clothing. Honestly, if it weren't for Ty Lee's persuasion she wouldn't even be here. Her hatred for these so called warriors was even deeper than the one she harbored for Omashu. But Ty Lee had sought her out(_how she knew where she was still amazed her_) in an Earth Kingdom village a week after her disappearance, pleading for her to spend some time with her. So here she was, sitting on an awfully painful rock, watching her best friend tear her sparring partner to shreds.

She couldn't see why Ty Lee had stayed here for so long, she was obviously superior to the other warriors. It would get boring being the only one who knew how to fight well. Not to mention there was absolutely nothing of interest on the island. She crossed her arms, giving a heavy sigh. The bubbling brunette took note of her obvious statement, giving a bow to her partner. "We'll continue tomorrow, okay?" She chirped before rushing over to Mai.

"_Finally,_ I thought you'd never stop," She complained as Ty Lee took a seat next to her on the sand. She picked up a handful of it, letting it drop down through her fingers, and then repeated.

"Sorry. I get a bit carried away sometimes. I'm here now, though!" She replied, her arms reaching up and throwing themselves around Mai's waist affectionately. Mai gave a sigh, accepting the hug. She had been around Ty Lee for so long that they started to actually be enjoyable. Her arms involuntarily wrapped around the woman's shoulder blades. "Mai, you don't want to be here, do you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She replied as her friend pulled away, a sad look on her face. She's rather be in the middle of some forest, finding dinner and freezing to death than with these over-painted wannabe warriors. She couldn't tell her a lie, she _did _hate it here, but Ty Lee was more important than her own hatred. .

Ty Lee furrowed her brow, the same look she got while thinking plastered on her face. To be honest, she had grown tired of being with the Kyoshi warriors. Not even Suki seemed to surpass her skills in combat, which made her improvement even harder. She hated the fact of leaving them behind, but Mai didn't seem happy. Then again, she_ never _seemed happy. It was always the same gloomy self. Ty Lee had thought she would have broken out of this phase when she realized her mother couldn't contain her anymore. She wanted to see the real Mai, not just some mind-numbed copy. Her hands fiddled with the sand once more. Suddenly, her face lit, the idea popping into her head, "We should leave! See the world, there's nothing stopping us, Mai!" At this point she was on her feet, bouncing up and down.

"What about the Kyoshi warriors? Won't they miss you?" Mai raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Ty Lee to just give up everything and run away. Well okay, maybe she did that _one time,_ but Azula had been the major factor._ Azula. _Even now the name left her feeling guilty. She had betrayed her, and what for? To have her heart broken at a distant relationship she knew she could never pull off? It all seemed so useless now, and if she could, she would have taken it back. True their relationship had mostly been based on fear, but there was some love there. She was her friend, and she betrayed her like she was nothing.

"They'll be fine without me! Oh, this is so exciting! Where should we go first!" Her braid twisted and turned with her jumps, expressing the same excitement her face was emitting. Literally, she couldn't wait. She had always dreamt of seeing the world, and there was no one she would rather see it with than Mai.

Mai thought for a moment. It would be nice to get out, and see what she had heard for herself, and the thought of having company to see it with interested her even more, but where would they start? There were so many stories she was itching to disprove, but which first? "I don't really care," She stated apathetically, "Let's just get off this island," And with that she had stood, Ty Lee instantly wrapping her arm around her elbow, locking them together. Within minutes the two had gathered their things and said their goodbyes (mostly Ty Lee's doing). It was time for them to start their own story, not flow in with everyone else's.


	3. Chapter 3: Bounty

How they had ended up bounty hunters still confused Ty Lee. One minute they're off having drinks in a small bar, the next they're strangling a wanted criminal (mostly because Mai had gotten fed up with his constant flirting with her) and getting four hundred gold pieces from the authorities. She wasn't really complaining, just surprised and all. At least they had stuck to their original plan; the spending money and fights were just a plus. As she gave a couple quick jabs to their current target, her face turned to Mai, too busy reading the wanted posters to bother with the criminal. "How much was this one worth again?"

"Two hundred." Rather low for them, but then again, where was the fun in just taking the high priced ones? She quickly tied the man up with rope giving an audible 'I'm sorry,' and pulling him to his feet. Mai had finally turned, a mischievous look playing in her eyes. Ty Lee had known that look. It was only spared for the most sacred of times for Mai; the moment she found something _intriguing._ "Now this one sounds interesting." She handed the paper to her friend.

_ Wanted: Jet of the Freedom Fighters_

_ Crimes: Thievery, Vandalism, Murder._

_ Wanted Dead or Alive_

_ Reward to be fifteen thousand gold pieces, paid on the delivery_

"Wow! That's more than we've ever gotten!" Ty Lee exclaimed, the excitement bundling up inside her once more. She could finally afford that new outfit she had seen, and still have enough over to last her a year. Not to mention from his picture he seemed kind of cute.

"Yeah," Mai agreed, yanking the poster back. She knew very well not to let Ty Lee handle the storage of information, she had already managed to lose three wanted posters, rendering their search useless every time. No, she was going to keep this nice and tucked away nice and neat into her sleeve. "Looks like he was last spotted in Bangui. It's not that far from here. We'll drop this one off and then leave first thing tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan!" She replied, tugging on the rope. "He's pretty cute, huh?" Her giggle caught Mai off guard, causing her to turn her head slightly to her.

"Who, that guy? Ty Lee, please," She motioned behind her at the man.

"I can hear you, you know." He complained his voice a coarse scratchy tone.

They both ignored him. They learned the first couple times it was better to ignore them and not let the bounty get to know you.

"No, not him, the guy on the poster. What was his name again? Jai? Jin?"

"Jet," Mai corrected, a huff of air blowing from her mouth. Sometimes she wondered how Ty Lee even remembered her own birthday without her. "And he's not _cute,_ he's a criminal, and our meal ticket," In honesty, he was an attractive man from the picture, but spirits forbid she let Ty Lee know. She would be babbling on about how they should get together, and how many children they should have, or even what color wedding dress she'd have. It annoyed her to no extent, and she wouldn't have any of that.

At this point the man, whom had been apparently secretively plotting his escaped, gave a violent shove in between the two, seemingly making his escape. How wrong he was. Within ten seconds he was pinned to the nearest tree, the blood from the deep wound on his shoulder oozing out. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you," Ty Lee gave a large grin, back flipping over to the pinned man. "She doesn't like it when people act stupid,"

"Ty Lee. What have I told you have telling people things about me?" Her voice was almost a growl as she walked over to the man, taking the knives from their place. "Next time I'll aim for the throat," He could see him shiver at her words, as Ty Lee made quick work in limping his arms once more. She gave him a point of her finger, then a smile, rope in hand. As they continued on, the small lantern lights of their destination became closer and closer, until finally, they were feet away. Mai's eyes scanned the town. She knew it was late, but there had to be at least _someone_ at the jail. She refused to spend a night sleeping in the same room with her bounty. Her eyes stopped at a sign marked 'Jail', the small candle light emitting from its window. Quietly, she opened the door to find the guard, a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, clearly not see her reason. Mai turn her head slightly to find Ty Lee struggling to get the man in. She never did have much physical strength, and against the burly man, she couldn't even budge him.

The brunette sighed heavily, her patience wearing thin. "Fine, if you want to be difficult!" She gave two jabs to his knees, making the man fall limbless to the ground. It took all she mustered to pull him into the room, but she finally did so, plopping him down cautiously on the ground. "There,"

The guard looked the man over, recognizing him from the wanted posters around the town. He reached into the desk, pulling out a sack filled with gold. As he finished counting out the coins, Mai took the liberty of throwing the criminal into the earthen prison. He landed with a loud thud, curses spewing out in his language.

"There you go; two hundred gold pieces. I got to say, I didn't expect two lovely women to be able to take down that guy,"

Lovely? Mai rolled her eyes in disgust. She had seen better men in the bowels of Ba Sing Se, and those were some repulsive men. But Ty Lee being Ty Lee had eaten every word of it up.

"Lovely? Us? Really?" She nearly shouted, putting her elbows on the desk. She rolled her head around in her hand, a wide smile on her face. She rarely had the chance to flirt with someone with Mai around, and it felt nice. But it didn't last long as Mai pulled her collar, hauling her out of the building. Ty Lee's face saddened a bit, "I was only having fun!"

Mai scoffed, releasing her clothing and heading to the nearest inn, "Your idea of fun usually lands you in trouble. Trouble that I usually have to dig you out of. " She took a deep breath, "I just want to get some sleep and get going early tomorrow."

Ty Lee tilted her head at her friend, knowing very well what was wrong. It happened everytime someone had flirted with her. She was thinking of Zuko again. It was like a reflex for her friend, a way to remind her that she was better off without getting involved with someone. The smile on her face fell slightly as her arms rushed around Mai's shoulders. "It's okay to cry you know."

Mai's eyes closed, but she said nothing. She didn't exactly feel like talking about _that_ subject. No matter how many times she had told herself it was for the best she couldn't help but still harbor feelings for the Firelord. Silence filled the two until they were laying down side by side in their shared cot. Mai didn't even move, her voice dry and hurt: "I know."


	4. Chapter 4: Smiles and Smirks

_**A/N**: Why Jet. Why are you so hard to write. I hope I did him alright. Reviews are lovely to get. I'm not exactly sure if anyone likes it without having a review. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Jet had never been one to boast, but when he found out he had fifteen thousand bounty on his head, he couldn't help but brag to every criminal he could find. Sure it wasn't exactly the most wise thing to do, but when you escape death_ and then_ have a rather large bounty on your head, it was worth the risk. In his eyes, he was a legend and deserved to be treated like one.

"Yeah, nearly sixteen thousand," He stated to the group of women and men that had gathered around him. He sent a knee trembling smile to the blonde on his right, the girl automatically blushing. "Guess you could say I'm a master escape artist," The woman made note to run her fingers up his arm, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He could get use to this.

"Why don't you tell them about the village you wiped out," Came a dry, dark voice. Jet's face turned to its owner, a burly looking man standing a mere couple feet away from him. His body was covered in dirt and tattoos, and his face wasn't too pleasant either. The crowds faces began to burst in what seemed to be a mix of horror and confusion. Jet rubbed the back of his head, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. He thought it best to go with a tactic he knew quite well; lying.

"I don't know what you mean," He replied coolly, the wheat in his mouth turning uneasy. This was not good, not at all. He was in the middle of some dark, dank bar surrounded by what he presumed were about forty criminals, all with the look on disgust in their eyes. Sure, he was right there had been a village but that was years ago, back when he was lost and didn't know what he was thinking. His hatred for the Fire Nation had fueled him back then causing him to lose sight of what was wrong and what was right. He still hated them now, but he knows not _every person_ with the trademark golden eyes were there to harm him. Just most.

"You know, fifteen thousand gold pieces doesn't sound too bad," Another voice came from the crowd, making Jet even more nervous.

"Yeah, I'd be able to retire early," And then it began. With a lung from one criminal and a dodge from the rebel, the whole bar had broken out into fight. Jet had weaved his way through, agility becoming his greatest skill, until a rather large bulky man had shoved him into a corner, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He didn't really want to have to fight, but it would seem in order to get out of this bar with all of his limbs, he had too. His hands reached back behind him, the tan skin making contact with the silver steel. It was just one man, he could take him. As the man made a lunge, Jet scrambled above him, kicking his way over and pushing the man to the floor. "Down you go," He smirked, turning his head to a blade inches away from his face.

Without thinking he met steel to steel, dodging his opponents attacks. Man, if Smellerbee could see him now. He falters, the man's steel making contact with his arm, opening a gash the size of his finger. He lashes out in pain, but doesn't drop his weapons. No, he wasn't going to give up that easy. But before he can land a blow the man falls to the ground, two knives stuck in his back. Jet's eyes widened, his gaze meeting with his savoir. It seemed to be something of his dreams, a woman dressed in all black, with hair as ebon as the night. He can't help but smirk, taking a look at her face, a clear scowl plastered upon it. He can't help but think how pretty it would look if only she'd smile, until something sharp and warm jabbed him in the neck, his vision going dark.

Mai grabbed the daggers lodged into the man's back, carefully drying the steel of any blood. Her eyes averted to their target, then to Ty Lee. "We'll have to clean his wound." A finger slipped over the wound, dowsing his porcelain skin with its red tint.

"Right!" Ty Lee nearly exclaimed, jumping over to her. She stopped, taking in her friends face. She looked as if she were going to kiss the boy, and even had a hint of red on her cheeks. Then it hit her, it was the same look as it was in fairytales of old, when the princess meets the prince for the first time. This was something she had never seen Mai do, even with Zuko, and it excited her to no end. "Oh Mai!" She grinned widely, picking up her half of Jet and dragging him out of the bar.

"What?"

"You're staring at him like Princess Morika stared at Prince Tenzi!"

Mai could feel the heat rushing to her face almost instantly. Surely she wasn't…She couldn't have. He was bounty and nothing more. She hadn't even stared at him for more than just a couple seconds at the most. No, Ty Lee must be delusional or something, there was no way she would ever even consider that earth peasant. She did have standards. "Don't be stupid, Ty Lee." She rebutted, leaning Jet's unconscious body again a tree, she motioned for the rope.

"Mai! I saw it, you looked all starry eyed and stuff! I've never seen you like that before! Even with Zuko." She continued babbling, her hands making quick work with tying their prisoner up. Finishing with a large knot, she leaned against the tree, her eyes intent on Mai. If she had made any falter in her face, Ty Lee would know and call her out on it.

As Mai dabbed the cloth on his arm, a stir came from his lips, but soon died down with sleep overcoming him. She pressed her lips together, studying his face. He was young, and even in sleep had the same stubborn, cocky look on his face. Oddly enough it drew her in, making her want to wipe it off his face with a large slash of her knife. The wound had been worse than she thought, and even though they didn't have any kind of anesthetic she would have to stich it together. Making quick work, she pulled a needle from deep within her sleeve, threading a couple spare pieces of thread into it. Within the first puncture his voice had made itself know, shouts of pain emitting from it. Mai couldn't help rolling her eyes, turning to Ty Lee. "Find him something to bite on,"

He couldn't tell whose voice it was, but it didn't sound too friendly. It had a dry, harsh tone to it, and whether he was willing to admit it or not, he liked it. It soothed him, and it reminded him of his mother. Before he knew it, his hand was reaching for the voice, only to realize it was restrained by what seemed to be worn out rope. "Mom…" He made an attempt to call out, eyes not wanting to open. He heard a scoff then some movement.

"No," She spoke again, this time closer. A searing pain came through his left arm and his eyes shot open. Just as he was about to bite down on his tongue something cold wedged its way in between his teeth. "Bite," The voice commanded and his eyes shot over to its owner. He took her in, the tall raven headed beauty. She cared the same scowl, her eyes fixated on the cut on his arm. Her face was young, but firm like she had seen few things that a young woman should. She wore all black, with matching pins in her hair-wait those weren't pins- _they were knives._ By this time he had gotten so use to the pain it almost seemed numb to him, so when she stuck the needle into his arm once again he didn't flinch; only stared. In his hazy mind all he wanted to do what stare at the woman stitching his arm, until her eyes met his, a cold dark glare fluttering with them. "Stop staring,"

"ButIdunwanna." He slurred out sleepily, spitting out the wood. His eyes began to droop, the pain getting to him. _I just want one smile, just one._ "Smile furme…sweetheart," His voice came out weaker, almost as if it wasn't there at all. She was different than more of the women he had met, that was for sure. It was small and short, but he could have sworn there was the slightest hint of one on her lips, that was until her hand made contact with the side of his cheek, the skin slapping him. He didn't care, she had smiled and _he had won_. He could now sleep with a knowing smirk on his face. His mind make up possible names for his savior, until a different voice called from his left.

"Oh Mai!" It nearly shouted, causing his ears to ache, but at least he had finally gotten what he wanted. _Mai. _He rolled the name over his tongue. What an ironic name for such a gloomy girl. He liked it, more than he was willing to admit at this point.

Yes, he decided that when he finally awoke he would learn more about this _Mai_ and her mysterious smile. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
